


Feast Night

by kirani



Series: The Lady and Her Queen [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Marriage of Convenience, One Shot, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and his Queen celebrate the anniversary of Arthur's coronation, publicly playing the happy couple while their lovers sit by their sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin or the characters. I've taken some liberties with the timelines and erased the whole "Morgana turns evil and kills Arthur" bit so our little gays can have the happiness (and the sex) they deserve.

Queen Guinevere of Camelot, resplendent in a gold silk gown, sat at the right hand of her husband, King Arthur. They were seated at the head of a splendidly decked out banquet hall. On her other side sat the Lady Morgana, Arthur’s half-sister and Gwen’s best friend. On Arthur’s other side sat Merlin, the Court Sorcerer.

The banquet had been a huge success, celebrating the anniversary of Arthur’s coronation day, and everyone was pleasantly buzzing with mead and wine. The King stood to address his subjects.

“I thank you all for joining me in celebrating my coronation,” he began.

Gwen smiled softly at her husband but found her mind drifting. She mused over the years of Arthur’s reign. Their marriage had been closely followed by Arthur’s realization that Merlin was a sorcerer. When the resulting confrontation seemed to work in Merlin’s favour, Morgana had made her own startling announcement; she was a seer. Merlin was the only one who had not been surprised, as he had been helping her manage her magic for years. After the shock wore off, Arthur worked quickly to repeal the magic ban. Merlin had been appointed as Court Sorcerer and remained Arthur’s trusted ally. Not that their bickering stopped.

It all seemed like distant memories to her now.

“To Camelot!” The rumble of the crowd startled Gwen back to the present.

“Are you alright, my queen?” murmured Lady Morgana at her side.

“Yes, I just got caught up in my own thoughts.”

“My queen,” Arthur extended his hand to Gwen. She took it and gracefully rose from her seat. Merlin had also risen from his seat and now extended a hand to Morgana.

“My lady,” he smirked. The two couples swept from the ballroom.

Morgana and Merlin had married shortly after Merlin’s appointment as Court Sorcerer. But again, none of their relationships had changed much. When the couples reached the queen’s chambers – for she insisted on having her own – each man kissed his wife’s hand and released them. Then they strode off down the hall together to the king’s chambers.

Gwen opened the door to her chambers and admitted Morgana. As soon as she had closed the door behind them, Morgana shoved her up against it.

“Gods did you wear that dress just to torture me?” Morgana began to kiss a line along Gwen’s neck, leading to where her bosom was on full display.

Gwen smiled. “Can you blame a girl for highlighting her assets?” She nibbled on Morgana’s ear and whispered, “Take your queen to bed.”

Morgana didn’t waste any time. She bent her knees, wrapped her long arms around Gwen’s hips, lifted her and carried her to the bed, where she threw her back on the silk sheets and piles of pillows.

Gwen was flushed a deep scarlet over the gold of her gown, and Morgana paused for just a moment admiring the view of her queen’s heaving chest before she plunged her hands under Gwen’s skirts.

“Oh!” Gwen’s eyes shut and her head fell back and Morgana traced swirling patterns on her inner thigh.

“Yes, my queen?” Morgana teased. She brushed lightly against Gwen’s lips with her thumb and Gwen found she had no words.

To the beautiful sound of Gwen’s soft moans, Morgana pushed up her queen’s skirts so they bunched up around her hips. Her hands quickly found their way back to Gwen’s thighs and she caressed her, slowly moving up her queen’s spread legs.  

“I see someone was anticipating this evening, otherwise I do believe you’ve forgotten your knickers,” Morgana purred as she slowly moved up her body, breathing the last words onto Gwen’s neck, letting her feel the pressure of her body but not quite releasing her weight.

Suddenly she lurched back and grabbed both of her queen’s knees, pushing them up and out and simultaneously pushed back Gwen’s lips with her tongue, revealing her clit.

Gwen screamed.

Morgana flicked and teased her clit until Gwen was panting, then released one knee and slowly inserted one finger into Gwen. A soft gasp was her reward and Morgana hummed her delight against her lover’s clit, causing Gwen to squirm with pleasure.

“None of that now,” Morgana warned. “Do I need to help you stay still, my love?”

“No, I’ll be good,” Gwen promised, biting her lower lip.

Morgana raised one eyebrow at the beauty before her. “Are you sure?”

“No,” Gwen laughed.

Not for nothing, though, was Morgana a sorceress. Her eyes blazed gold and a pretty white ribbon wound its way out of the bedside table, around the queen’s hands, and secured them to the headboard. Morgana had chosen white because she loved the contrast against her queen’s dark skin as she strained against the gentle restraint. Gwen moaned again as she felt the pressure on her wrists and Morgana smiled.

She leaned back in and began to trace slow circles around Gwen’s clit with her tongue, starting from her inner thighs and working closer and closer. When she once again found it, Gwen was wet and the scent of her lover went straight to Morgana’s own clit. As she once again inserted a finger in her lover, she reached behind herself, pulled the laces of her corset out of their knot, and, aided by her magic, shimmied out of her emerald green gown.

She added another finger and Gwen’s cries intensified.

“Morgana, gods, yes!”

Morgana smiled and hummed again, crooking her fingers inside her lover to reach her that spot insider her lover that always gave her over to her completely. At the same time, she reached down to her own clit.

Her vagina was wet and begging to be touched, and when she began to tease her own clit the cry she let out pulled Gwen’s attention to her.

“Now love, you can’t wait for me to – ah! – take care of you?”

Morgana lifted her head. “You’re just too sexy for me to stay untouched.”

“Hmm, I think we can arrange something,” Gwen murmured. “Come here.”

Morgana was quick to respond, climbing over Gwen’s bunched skirts and still-laced bodice. She planted her knees on either side of Gwen’s bound arms and the queen quickly nuzzled into her lover’s wet warmth.

Morgana moaned and leaned back, resting one hand on the pile of the queen’s skirts while the other sought out Gwen’s clit again. She found it and was rewarded with a gasp from under her.

“Oh you are too good at eating me, my love,” Morgana moaned as Gwen’s hips began to twitch in anticipation.

Gwen merely hummed and thrust her tongue inside Morgana.

“Ah! Gwen!” Morgana cried as she lost control of her hips as well, jerking with her queen’s rhythm.

Gwen was losing control, and fast, Morgana could tell.

“Yes, come for me my love. Come as you eat me out! Yes!”

Gwen’s rhythm jerked irregularly as her body shivered through its orgasm, her moans vibrating through Morgana, who began rolling her hips in earnest. She felt her own orgasm building.

“You feel so good, moaning into me, yes, Gwen, yes! Ah-“

Morgana’s cry cut out as her body tensed and shivered around her lover’s face. As the fire swept through her, she slumped over her queen, sliding her hips back so she sat on Gwen’s chest, and rested her forehead on the queen’s.

“Gods, I love you.”

Gwen reached out and grabbed one of Morgana’s sensitive nipples with her mouth in response and bit softly.

“Ah! Gwen, you’ll get me going all over again,” she whined as her nipple hardened instantly in Gwen’s mouth.

“Who says I don’t want that? And maybe this time you’ll actually let me take off my dress,” she teased.

“I rather like your dress,” Morgana smiled coyly, “but I’m sure we can arrange something.”

 


End file.
